


I Wake Pies and Make the Dead

by Mothmaan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmaan/pseuds/Mothmaan
Summary: One touch life, another, dead forever.Gavin Reed had a simple life as a simple piemaker, one who woke the dead and worked with private investigator Tina Chen. Its easy collecting rewards for murder victims when your childhood sweetheart isn't one of them.-Aka the Pushing Daisies Au no one asked for but im delivering. You don't need to know the show to understand this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Pushing Daises is my absolute favorite show and 3 of my braincells are solely dedicated to playing it in the back of my mind constantly so I just HAD to write an Au. A handful of the lines are taken directly from the show. Also like, all the plot basically. I have zero planning skills so idk how many chapters this will be before I get bored or run out of content.

-  
At this very moment in a rundown neighborhood of Detroit young Gavin Reed was 9 years 27 weeks 6 days and 3 minutes old. His cat Beatrice was 3 years 6 weeks 5 days and 9 minutes old. And not a minute older as Beatrice set out the open window to chase a mouse. Gavin watched his childhood cat get hit by a car, one that just kept going. A moment of shock passed and he ran out to the street, scraping his knees with the force of falling next to his beloved pet. Slowly extending a hand to shake her, upon contact a glow emitted briefly between them and she darted up, a bit of a bent leg but otherwise fine. Gavin shot up with a start.  
“Come- come on Bee” voice unsure he lead her into the house anyway, missing the bird that slid off the electric wires and landed lifeless to the ground after a minute. This was the moment young Gavin knew he wasn't like other children, nor was he like anyone else for that matter. Young Gavin could touch dead things and bring them back to life. This gift was given to him by no one in particular. There was no box, no instructions, no manufacturer's warranty.

It just was. 

Gavin found refuge in his room away from a drinking father, cat settling on a pile of dirty clothes on the floor as he brushed the blood and debris from his legs.  
The terms of use of said gift were not immediately clear. Nor were they of immediate concern.  
Young Gavin was in love.  
At this moment young Niles Anderson was 8 years 42 weeks 3 days and 2 minutes old. Through the close proximity of their houses they played on their DS's together from their respective rooms, whispered through walkie talkies when the rest of the neighborhood was asleep, played pranks on Niles’ twin, Connor, when their strict mother wasn't around. They were each others escape.

Gavin trekked out of his room deeming the house quiet enough to be safe to find leftover takeout. Slumped on the floor Gavin's father lay motionless. Bottles scattered the kitchen, enough to be assumed a weeks worth when truly it was a days. Silently inching closer Gavin crouched, his father's chest not rising or falling like the many times he's been on this very floor. With the impulse of a lost child whose only present parental figure was lying presumably dead, he poked him. Golden light flashed and Gavin's father sat up with so much force his head slammed into the counter knocking bottles into each other which cracked on the floor. In his drunken disoriented state, Gavin's father lashed out gripping the glass of a bottle and slashing it forward out of fear.

The kitchen was silent, blood dripping onto the lithomiaum floor. Gavin reeled over clutching his own face.  
“Aw jesus kid. Shit, fuck.” Gavin's dad scrambled up realizing what had happened and rushed to find something to slow the bleeding. If one was paying attention they would have heard the crash that came from the Anderson house a minute later.  
“I'm- fuck i'm sorry.” Gavin's father went to remove his son’s hands to take care of the damage, but upon touching his wrist, he dropped dead. 

-

One touch life, another, dead forever. 

Gavins and Niles’ last interaction would be at their parents adjacent funerals. Apparently the twins’ adoptive mother, Amanda, had collapsed at her desk the same day Gavin's father had suffered from alcohol poisoning. Few family members gathered so few noticed when both boys met in the middle of the cemetery after their separate ceremonies ended.  
“So. You're going to your uncle Hank's?” Gavin's face was splotched green and purple, stitches from the corner of his eye, across his nose, ending on his cheek.  
“Yeah.” Niles looked immaculate as he always did in public. Who straightened his bowtie if not his mother, Gavin was unsure. “And you're going to live with your mother and half brother?”  
“Yeah. Didn't know you had an uncle Hank.”  
“Didn't know you had a half brother.” Niles head tilted, a habit both he and Connor exhibited.  
“Me neither.” Gavin shrugged. Neither boy knew how to say goodbye to a parent and best friend at the same time. So the kiss was quick, innocent, and the last time they would see each other. 

-

Currently, Gavin Reed was 36 years 18 weeks 4 days and 9 minutes old, and he was a piemaker living on the other side of Detroit. Touching a rotten apple it became perfectly ripe, a minute later a room away another apple rot. The piemaker could make eternally fresh pies but would never be able to enjoy his own creations, not without a mouth full of mold at least. 

As soon as he flipped off the neon 'open’ sign to 'The Pie Hole’ the door chimes sounded and in walked Tina Chen. Gavin and his.. one could say...business partner, met unconventionally.  
-  
A suspect who was less than skilled at parkour had fallen, and died in the very alleyway the piemaker had filled cat food bowls for strays at the end of the day. Body landing on nearby crates the suspects limp hand practically smacked over Gavin's head.  
“You've got to be kidding me.” before the newly resurrected man could as much as jump off the crates, Gavin grabbed his ankle and the man fell to the ground, motionless.  
“Holy shit!” an above feminine voice yelled. Looking up hoping to see god finally there to smite him, Gavin Reed came face to face with private investigator Tina Chen standing on a roof. Tina Chen was 30 years 4 months 10 weeks 2 days and 22 minutes old when Gavin invited her into The Pie Hole.  
“okay so you're a narcoleptic.” Tina said over a piece of cherry pie which was Gavin's weak attempt at bribing her to not reveal his gift  
“this has nothing to do with my sleeping habits.” the piemaker sat in the booth across from her with elbows on the table.  
“then a uhh.. what's the word…” Tina cut into her pie with more force than possible needed  
“You're a necrophiliac” she delivered a pleased smile.  
Gavin's face couldn't have said what the fuck anymore than then. “Christ, you're telling me you're smart enough to be a private investigator?” this woman was unbelievable.  
“Hey! You don't give me warm bakery vibes either but I didn't say anything!” she gestured towards him with her fork.  
“I wake pies and make the dead!” that's not right “No that was creepy. I make pies and wake the dead, there's nothing else to tell you.” Gavin sunk his face in his hands.  
“You know.” Tina said, mouth full. Gavin peeked at her through his fingers. “I think you can make my job hell of a lot easier.” 

-

“Gavin, fifty thousand dollars, you hear me! Fifty thousand dollar reward we’re talkin'!” Tina slid comfortably into a stool, spinning around to face Gavin and placing her arms spread over the counter.  
“the death business is really booming.” Gavin shifted his weight to one leg waiting on the p.i to elaborate, knowing she would without prodding.  
“You haven't seen all the news about that policeman, went undercover on a cruise only to be strangled and tossed overboard?” Tina was always far too intrigued with the more gruesome details of a case. Sometimes Gavin questioned if her motivation was truly helping people or just getting to be extra nosey. He shook his head watching her pet the calico cat that circled around her feet with an evident limp. Tina leaned down to scratch her head muttering something along the lines of “hey Bee”  
“Names Niles Anderson. Has a cop brother too, must feel fuckin awful not joining him on that mission.” Tina turned back to face the counter and patted it excitedly “we'll discuss the details I have over that cherry pie of yours.”


	2. That's symmetrical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do a little catch up, casually ask the location of the killer, have a brief reminiscing period, then say goodbye at the funeral like the rest of the people he knew.” fork hitting the ceramic plate after breaking through the crust. Gavin looked at her.  
> “Yeah. I can do that.” he said, knowing he absolutely could not do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two babey. It's gettin a little spicey, dont worry we meet Hank and Connor soon. Sorry if there's mistakes i'm very bad at catching them and wrote this all in one sitting.

The facts were these.  
Niles Anderson, 35 years 7 months 4 days and 42 minutes old, was found floating in the ocean after his body was discarded there. The reasonable answer to “discarded by whom” would be the suspect he was undercover watching. But said suspect had vanished from the cruise and their location unknown. “Where” only Niles could possibly know. 

“Big case huh?” Tina's voice finally made Gavin actually look at her.  
“Uhm- yeah yeah.” Gavin slowly landed himself onto a stool next to her. “Sure is”  
Tina looked at him suspiciously  
“Gavin my pie.” and waited for him to answer.  
“I know him”  
“You what.”  
“Well knew. We grew up together”  
“Okay sooo-” Tina got up and walked towards the kitchen to get her own slice of pie since Gavin wasn't as much as looking at her, let alone fulfilling her request. “That means you should want to find who murdered him, right?” her brain was obviously playing the words fifty thousand dollars on loop as she scooped a few extra cherries onto her plate. The private investigator sat back down. “You do a little catch up, casually ask the location of the killer, have a brief reminiscing period, then say goodbye at the funeral like the rest of the people he knew.” fork hitting the ceramic plate after breaking through the crust. Gavin looked at her.  
“Yeah. I can do that.” he said, knowing he absolutely could not do that.

The suit barely fit, Tina had to help him tie the tie. The investigator looked suave as ever, grey suit with a black button up and black tie. While the piemaker couldn't remember the last time he wore his black unfitted suit and white dress shirt. The funeral director wearing mismatched jewelry was always looking to supplement his income, and easily let in two sad mourners who also carried around a hundred dollar bill.

“I need to do this alone.”  
“Last time I checked I was the p.i”  
“Personal stuff Tina. I need some closure. To say sorry.”  
“Sorry?”  
“For.. Stupid stuff. Stupid kid stuff kids do.” you know like unintentionally killing your best friends mother.  
“Fine. One minute. 60 seconds. You got me?” Tina jabbed a finger to his chest.  
“Yeah yeah.” Gavin rolled his eyes at her hard stare and shut the door behind him as he entered a poorly decorated room with a single casket. 

Gavin bit the inside of his lip as he lifted the casket cover. Niles, as put together as ever, dressed in all black and hands laying neatly on his chest. How sad can you be for someone you haven't seen for 27 years? The answer is really fucking sad it seemed. Breath caught in his throat Gavin ignored the bruised line around his neck as he hesitantly reached to touch his cheek. He had an end goal to this and 60 seconds to achieve it. He clicked the timer on his watch and glow washed over Niles upon contact.

And then the piemaker's head was bashed into the open casket lid having been pulled down by his tie. Niles was up in mere moments, defensively holding a chair with dark brows knitted, blue eyes analyzing the situation.  
“Niles wait!” Gavin put a hand out and backed towards the wall. “Do you remember the little boy who lived next to you when your mom died?” he said as fast as possible. The chair lowered slightly.  
“Gavin?” it was out all the way down as Gavin nodded. “It's been years. How are you?” as if this was a daily occurance Niles approached him with an unmatchable grace.  
“Good good you look great, but do you know what's happening?” Gavin pressed his arms to his sides to not accidentally touch Niles.  
“I was undercover on a cruise and I was..knocked out?”  
“Killed, you were killed. With a plastic bag.”  
“Oh?” Niles turned and saw the casket “Oh.”  
“do you possibly know where the suspect who killed you was off to?” Gavin checked his watch. They had 40 seconds.  
“That was exactly what I was trying to find out. I got a little impatient and snuck into Natalie Fields room. It was empty until another woman walked in but it wasn't Fields.”  
“So you don't know where Natalie is or who even killed you?”  
Niles shook his head.  
“wonderful, this is fantastic” Gavin ran a hand through his hair.  
30 seconds.  
“We have 30 seconds.”  
“Till I have to?” Niles gestured to the casket. Gavin nodded.  
“When I was kid I had a cr- I was in-” Gavin had not prepared for anything that could be delivered properly in 30 seconds. “You were my first kiss.”  
Niles huffed a bit of laugher. “Yeah? You were mine too.” Obviously, they were barely 10. Gavin was here wasting Niles final moments until

“You want to be my last? First and last? Or is that weird.”  
Gavin smiled and stepped forward with small laugh. “No that's...symmetrical”  
Niles was taller. Was taller as a kid too so this wasn't surprising. Unbearbly close already they leaned in. The piemaker’s lips went as far as they could go, he could not will them any further. A few awkward beats passed and Niles still wasn't dead.  
“you don't have to kiss me I was just suggesting-” Niles opened his eyes  
“No it's not that I- what if, you didn't have to stay dead.” looking back at him, Gavin's words rushed out before he could even consider them.  
“Well that would be preferable.” Niles said matter of factly.  
“Get in the casket. I'll be back.” Gavin, ushered him in. Niles looked vaguely unconvinced “I promise.” he added and received a small smile before closing the lid.


	3. Did you commit arson for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I always wondered if you'd come back. I guess you did when I most needed you” Gavin really thought the smile on Niles’ face was giving him heart palpitations.  
> “Well, that would have been before you were killed.” Gavin pointed out earning a small laugh  
> “I suppose you're right. It worked out anyway”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful news you can watch Pushing Daisies on the cw seed app for free so if youve never watched the show I highly suggest you do!!

As the piemaker couldn't bear to end one life, another took its place. Somewhere tucked away cataloguing the valuables plucked off passing corpses, the funeral director croaked. 

-

Gavin practically slammed the door as he exited the room. Tina raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
“It wasn't the original suspect that killed him. It was another woman, he had no idea where Natalie Fields was headed.” he said leading Tina towards the door.  
“Why are you so jittery” Tina asked like she absorbed none of what he just told her, but he knew she did.  
“How often do you have to see your childhood sweetheart laying in a casket with abrasions to his neck.” Gavin snapped, stopping suddenly in front of the exit. Tina raised her hands to show surrender  
“Fair enough. Too bad the case got even more confusing”  
“Yeah it is. You know, I think i'm going to stay for the service. You should go.” Gavin insisted, opening the door for Tina. Tina gave him a little salute before turning on her heels out of the funeral home. As soon as the door shut behind her Gavin rushed back to where Niles was.  
“Shit”  
The room was empty. Looking out the window he found a hearse slowly driving down the road into the cemetery. 

-

Laying in the dark, Niles considered how he came to be lying in the dark. He thought of his life with Hank and Connor. After the passing of their mother, the transition to living with an unknown uncle who only begrudgingly took them was hard on the brothers. Hank had cleared out a child's bedroom previously untouched for three years for the boys. He may have lost a son but gained two more. Eventually following the now retired lieutenant into police work, Connor and Niles were unable to part from their uncle and still lived with him. Niles missed their saint bernard, Sumo, greatly. The movement of the casket was honestly a little sickening. He just kept thinking of his family to tolerate it. 

-

Gavin kept a safe enough distance to not be noticed. Watched the service from afar. There was no way he could stand there and face Niles’ spitting fucking image as they buried his brother. Would Connor even remember him? I mean he was a bit of a dick (understatement of the year). He couldn't just show up now. There were police gathered. Probably saying kind things about a kind hearted detective giving his life for the cause or some bullshit. If he squinted he could make out what was the biggest goddamn dog in existence. Gavin stood awkwardly in front of a grave pretending to know sweet ol’ Henry Dougle, positioned where he could steal glances at the funeral currently taking place.  
“What did I do Henry.” he muttered kicking mindlessly at a stone, hands in pocket. It was haphazard, really. He could have killed Tina for fucks sake. He had no idea what body he added to the morgue. Before this could weigh too heavily on his conscious the service attendees scattered and left the workers to cover the hole.  
“Good talk.” the piemaker left very dead Henry to go get his very not dead Niles. 

Jogging up to the workers they paused.  
“Hey I think your cars on fire.” Gavin pointed his thumb behind him to a currently burning vehicle. The two men dropped their shovels and ran to their truck. As soon as they were far enough away Gavin dropped to look in the hole. The actual burial part hadn't gotten very far and he opened the casket back up.  
“Told you I would come back” Gavin flashed Niles a grin.  
“Did you commit arson for me? You know i'm a police officer right?” but the smile Niles bore gave no indication of actual judgement as he sat up. 

-

“The Pie Hole?” Niles asked as he was lead into the closed shop.  
“I never claimed to be creative.” Gavin seated himself into a booth, Niles sliding in across from him. It was surreal, really, Gavin had nearly forgotten the paleness of his eyes and the single unruly curl that seemingly existed just to spite Niles’ put together personality. Gavin recalled Amanda to be a perfectionist, not cruel just strict, focused on image. It seemed even without her presence Niles continued to carry a similar quality.  
“I'll be honest I never expected you to go into baking of all things” Niles said, taking in the quaint shop. Earthy tones with the occasional pop of red and bright green, retro style booths and a smooth brown counter in front with vinyl stools. It had a certain timeless kind of aesthetic. Gavin shrugged.  
“Reminds me of home, I guess.” the colors, the smells, Gavin's father wasn't outwardly abusive, just had a few bad habits that got worse over the years. Gavin remembered when his time was occupied with cooking rather than drinking. He unconsciously scratched at the large scar focused over his nose bridge “that and I've heard i'm pretty decent at it.”  
“So how long were you thinking about it?” Niles suddenly asked.  
“Thinking thinking about it? Well I mean, it wasn't premeditated. But as soon as I heard your name I.. dwelled on it a little. I didn't truly consider it until it happened” Gavin made an effort to look anywhere besides Niles’ hand laid out on the table.  
Niles hummed in approval at the answer.  
“I always wondered if you'd come back. I guess you did when I most needed you” Gavin really thought the smile on Niles’ face was giving him heart palpitations.  
“Well, that would have been before you were killed.” Gavin pointed out earning a small laugh  
“I suppose you're right. It worked out anyway” 

“So uh. You understand there's ground rules. We can't touch. At all. You'll die, permanently” This conversation did have to happen at some point. Why not ruin the light easy mood they had with some hard news, right?  
“I figured. I am a detective in case you missed that, Mr. Reed.” Niles raised a brow, similar to how Tina would look at him. Fucking cops.  
“Yeah dickwad whatever you know it had to be established.” Gavin waved a dismissive hand. “And, no one can know. At all.”  
“Besides you know, Connor, Hank, they'll absolutely lose it without me.” Niles said casual as ever, like he wasn't thinking critically about this.  
“No.” any playful tone Gavin previously possessed was gone. “you died, Niles. Your face was all over the fucking news. You can't just.. start existing normally again.”  
“Gavin-”  
“No Niles, people aren't used to this sort of thing, there's issues of morality ’why is he alive again?!’ it'll be a disaster.”  
If looks could kill, Gavin would be six fucking feet under.  
“Hank can't lose another son. What's the point of me living if I can't have a life.”  
“Oh, would you rather had me left you for dead?” Gavin stood up, palms face down on the table and hunched over. “You can. just, not with them. Not with the current frenzy” the piemaker shook his head, particularly in disbelief that this was truly something Niles didn't understand.  
“What did you expect me to do?!” Niles was now also standing, and louder.  
“I don't know! I thought we established i'm an impulsive individual i'm just telling it like it is!”  
“I mean, you don't even know me Gavin. It's been almost 30 years.”  
“But I did! And I guess I wanted to again! I looked at you lying there and- and I knew you couldn't stay there. Let everything go to waste again.” 

Gavin signed heavily running a hand up his face and through his hair. Niles stared at him for a few moments before standing up straighter, Gavin never catching his gaze  
“I never said thank you.”  
“What.” Gavin couldn't stop the words falling dumbly from his mouth.  
“For-” Niles made a vague hand gesture “keeping me alive. This isn't a normal occurrence, so it’s reasonable I can't exist normally anymore either.”


	4. 30-30-40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So are you after my reward? I'm not mad at you I just want to know but if you lie to me I'll be so mad.” Niles held direct contact with hard blue eyes that made it difficult not to crack under. You could tell interrogation was his job.  
> “I wasn't in it for the reward.”  
> “If you're lying I'll be so mad I'll tear at the drapes.”  
> “I'm not lying, please don't attack my curtains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that I changed the reward price from $20,000 to $50,000 because re watching the first episode of Pushing Daisies I realized I goofed. So its been edited in all the previous chapters sorry for any confusion!

Gavin's apartment was in a complex above the shop. One could describe it as cozy. Decorations similar to The Pie Hole but scattered with trinkets and personal belongings. A worn maroon jacket hanging over a chair, a chipped mug sitting on the coffee table, a photograph of a cat in a black frame with the words 'bitch’ written in silver sharpie. It made Niles laugh. The cat looked awfully similar too..  
“Okay Beatrice, i'm home I know” Gavin responded to a meowing cat, immediately going to pour food into her bowl.  
“wasn't Beatrice the name of your old cat?” he asked, leaning down to pet her.  
“this is her.” Gavin stretched to place the cat food back on top the fridge.  
“Did you? And now she's-” Niles looked up to Gavin leaning in the door frame.  
“Yeah..” he said sheepishly with his hands patting the side of his leg.  
“You do that a lot don't you?” Niles asked turning completely to face him.  
“Not really just you two.” Gavin made an effort of backing against the wall when walking past Niles.  
“I'm a little tired from chasing your coffin but you can take the bed.” Niles followed Gavin to the bedroom where he started fumbling through his dresser. He stood not too close but enough to peek over his shoulder.  
“And put on something less stiff. If it's a little short sorry you're a fucking tree.” Gavin dropped a t-shirt and sweatpants into Niles’ hands, flinging something similar over his shoulder for himself. Niles took the moment to really look over Gavin. Dark mousy brown hair was cut shorter than when they were younger but still ran up and to the side, whisps flopping over his forehead, bits curling in the back from neglecting a trim. Tan olive skin complimented grey green eyes and Niles might even say the scar across his nose was handsome. Gavin noticeably a few inches shorter than him. Niles would kiss him if it wouldn't kill him, but that was far too embarrassing to admit outloud. 

-

Gavin left to settle on the couch, Niles buried himself in comforter and flipped on the tv.  
“Detective Niles Anderson was laid to rest earlier today.”  
Click.  
“Survived by his brother Detective Connor Anderson and uncle Lieutenant Hank Anderson-”  
Click.  
In a strange bed watching his own funeral on the evening news, Niles was struck with the undignified nature of celebrity. No one wants to be famous for how they died.  
“The mourning family and Detroit Police Department has offered fifty thousand dollars in reward for the murder.” 

-

“Gavin.”  
Niles kneeled in front of the couch, thoughts whirling waiting on the drooling man to wake up. Gavin shifted with a quiet ‘hmm’, and blinked tiredly at Niles as he wiped his mouth.  
“Would I still be alive if I knew who killed me.” Niles asked as if he were talking about the weather.  
“Of course don't be an idiot.” Gavin rubbed at his eyes and pulled the blanket closer to him. “Why, something on the news about the reward?” Gavin wasn't stupid, he knew the pretty face in front of him was also in front of all of Detroit on their screens.  
“You said you wanted to know who killed me so justice could be served, see I don't think justice was on the menu. Maybe as a side dish but not as an entrée.” Niles’ tone became clipped and blunt.  
“It was most definitely an entrée, it was the special of the day, can we drop the metaphor I'm too tired for this shit.” Gavin sighed. “I wouldn't have known you died if it wasn't for the reward.”  
Niles frowned. “When were you going to tell me?”  
“In the morning. Or when ever it came up. Whatever didn't come first.”  
“Fifty thousand dollars? That makes a lot of pie.”  
“Well twenty five thousand, I have a business partner.”  
“This is a business?”  
“I-uh- not in a traditional sense” he shrugged.  
“You touch murder victims ask who killed them then touch them again and collect the reward.” it wasn't a question. It was a statement. One entirely right.  
“Thats it in a nutshell.”  
“So are you after my reward? I'm not mad at you I just want to know but if you lie to me I'll be so mad.” Niles held direct contact with hard blue eyes that made it difficult not to crack under. You could tell interrogation was his job.  
“I wasn't in it for the reward.”  
“If you're lying I'll be so mad I'll tear at the drapes.”  
“I'm not lying, please don't attack my curtains.” Gavin looked honest, spoke honest, and Niles’ was good at catching a liar.  
“Okay. Go back to bed.” he offered a smile, satisfied with his answers.  
“Yeah, goodnight.” Gavin was already turning around and pressing his face into the back of the couch, drawing the blanket over his head. 

Niles scooted back into the bed set in the corner of the room. What kind of adult had their bed in the corner? Gavin apparently. But he had to admit, it was nice to tuck himself into a secluded space, one that wasn't a casket at least. Niles turned towards the wall, one hand rested where it just brushed against the barrier connected to the living room. Little did he know Gavin did the same. 

-

Gavin left a small sticky note saying “don't leave the apartment” though he supposed he should have considered that Niles would do exactly the opposite. 

“So how was the service.” Tina asked sitting across from Gavin.  
“Oh you know, just paid my respects.” he said gruffly before lifting an overly sugar filled coffee to his mouth.  
“you weren't looking to get paid?” Tina asked. Gavin nearly spit his drink back into his cup, having you take a moment to recover.  
“Huh?”  
“a dead man talks to you in confidence you might be looking to cash in in your lonesome, regardless of prior arrangements.” Tina leaned back and crossed her arms with what could have passed as an intimidating glare.  
“What-no Tina, the fuck.” Gavin heavily placed down his coffee and rolled his eyes.  
The shop wasn't open yet but the bells rang anyway.  
Ah shit.  
Of course Niles had to come strolling in, bumping right into Tina to scoot her over and sitting next to her. He'd found some sunglasses and a coat that was conveniently too big for Gavin and must have been in the very back of his drawers. His hair wasn't in its usual slicked back style, slight curls hung loosely but pushed back naturally as much as possible. Gavin really wished Niles didn't didn't fit the noir detective look all the fucking time because it was honestly so good on him.  
“Are you the business partner?” Niles folded his hands up on the table.  
“Yes sir.” she smiled.  
“Hey you look like- no you look exactly like that dead guy.” Tina's tone dropped from friendly to low and pointed at Gavin.  
“I've been ruminating and by ruminating i mean thinking not chewing cud.” thanks for clarifying Niles, would have never known without you. “We should work to solve my murder and collect the reward.” the not so dead detective said confidently with a pleased smile.  
“He's supposed to be in the ground.” Tina nodded towards Niles but only addressed Gavin.  
“I thought you didn't want the reward.” Gavin narrowed his eyes at Tina but spoke to Niles.  
“I wanted you to not want the reward. Fifty thousand dollars is a lot of money. I say split it three way, 30-30-40?”  
The piemaker and Private investigator looked at Niles.  
“It's only fair I get more... I did die for it after all.”  
Niles was right but Gavin slid in his seat until his back hit the booth.  
“I'm not a detective, I make pies.” he clarified.  
“You can't just touch someone's life then leave it alone.” Niles leaned forward over the table.  
“Yes I can. That's what I do!”  
“I can do 30-30-40” Tina chimed in, Niles smiled at her.  
“He's supposed to be dead- your supposed to be dead! This is just pushing your luck.” Gavin argued.  
“Well, luck pushed me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment I yearn for that sweet sweet validation.


End file.
